


Note To Self

by connorbecomesdeviant



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorbecomesdeviant/pseuds/connorbecomesdeviant
Summary: Unwritten letters to Markus.





	Note To Self

I dont know how to say this. You’d probably wouldn’t read this anyways or I’ve torn this letter up for the 10th time. Who know’s if I’ll even finish this letter without scribbling through it. Or crumpling it up. I’m rambling now…

I’m glad you’ve finally found love. In the midst of this shitty world, you’ve managed to find some good from it. I it’s so nice to see you smile for a change. So nice to see you glowing and gushing about her. I wish the best for the both of you. Truly I do.

I’d be lying to myself if I said I wasn’t jealous. But knowing how happy you two are together I dont want to come in between that. I just want you to be happy. That’s all I ask is for you to be happy. You’ve been through so much. You’ve been so strong for all of us. I don’t know how you do it. I could never be in your shoes. I admire you so much Markus.

I’ve noticed some tension between you and North. I know you’re trying your best. Whatever you decide I’m with you. You know that. Sure North’s intentions might not seem ideal but who can blame her after what shes been through. I just want to see you smile again. Please don’t be so hard on yourself Markus. I’m sure North means well. Hang in there. I’m with you Markus. 

It hurts me to hear how much you’re constantly belittled over your decisions. I wish she wasn’t so hard on you. Your decision matters too! You’ve been holed away upstairs for days now. For what it’s worth I’m glad you didnt shoot those cops. I get where North is coming from but violence won’t solve anything. Hopefully you’ll see eye to eye again. I’m worried about you Markus.

You didn’t have to save me. I was slowing the team down, and yet despite all of the risk you saved me. Your mission could’ve failed because of me. I dont know how to thank you enough. You showed me I’m not disposable, that my life matters. I know I almost cost us the mission, and I’m sorry. I’m not mad at you for leaving me on the roof. I know you had to do what’s best for the team. Please don’t beat yourself up about this. Because of you you gave me the strength to fight back, and I survived. I’m forever in debt to you Markus.

On my way back to jericho I kept replaying that scene over. I wouldn’t be standing here if it wern’t for you. I finally made it and there you were. Welcoming back with open arms. My heart felt like it was going to burst. Hearing you say how glad you were to see me. Seeing your smile again. How you held me close as a broke down in tears. How silly I felt that I was crumbling in my own emotions. But you didnt care. You just held me until I was finished crying. What I wouldn’t give to be in your arms again. I can’t hold it in any longer. I know you love north. I do.

But I can’t ignore these feelings anymore. I see how North constantly disapproves your choices. How you’ve started to argue more and more. How upset you get to the point where you lock yourself away. How put 110% into your relationship only to get back 10%. I could make you happy. I could make you smile. I could do so much more. You deserve nothing but happiness Markus. I want to make you smile, make you laugh. I want to prove how much I care for you. I know I could give so much more. I need you Markus. 

I don’t want to loose you. Not like this. We’ve come so far. You’ve come so far. I can’t sit here and watch you die. You’ve showed me how to be selfless. How to be there for one another no matter the cost. You’ve made me a better person. I can’t watch you die and loose everything you’ve worked so hard for. I know how to repay you for all you’ve done for me. Our hearts are compatible. I’d rather you live on and continue your legacy. My work here is done. I’ve lived a fulfilling life thanks to you. I love you Markus.


End file.
